1. Field
The following description relates to image processing technology for rendering three-dimensional (3D) graphics.
2. Description of Related Art
In various fields, such as a three-dimensional (3D) game, a virtual reality animation, and movie, for example, interest on real-time rendering of a 3D model is increasing. In the case of rendering a 3D scene using global illumination technology, an importance sampling for sampling virtual point lights (VPLs) having a relatively great effect within an image space is used. The importance sample refers to a method of determining a sampling location of a VPL and the number of VPLs to be sampled based on a feature of the image space. The importance sampling is used for a ray tracing based rendering using a Monte Carlo simulation and a radiosity based rendering.